


Sleeping Grumpy

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, POV Scott McCall, Scott and Stiles work at Ikea, background Allison/Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: 'i'm an ikea employee and every day for the last week i've had to ask you to leave the store bc you keep coming in and sleeping in the beds seriously are you homeless or something i can call a shelter' au</p><p>Scott looks at the guy on the mattress, already regretting what he has to do. The man is sleeping soundly, obviously needing the rest, because the shoppers around him don’t wake him up. A group of girls giggles, and a minute ago he’d been just in time to stop a pair twin boys from pelting the guy with bits of paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Scott looks at the guy on the mattress, already regretting what he has to do. The man is sleeping soundly, obviously needing the rest, because the shoppers around him don’t wake him up. A group of girls giggles, and a minute ago he’d been just in time to stop a pair twin boys from pelting the guy with bits of paper.

It makes Scott a little angry, how easily people laugh at the man. It’s mostly because there is a very real possibility he’s homeless. His clothes look rumpled, his face is unshaven, and the best looking piece of clothing he’s wearing, is his leather jacket. Not to mention that the man is sleeping on a bed at _Ikea_ , instead of in a house.

For the past week, he’d seen Stiles dealing with the man, but Stiles is busy with a customer, so today it falls to Scott.

He moves closer to the man. When he’s standing over him, Scott realizes that beneath the grubby exterior the man isn’t bad looking. In fact, he seems exactly like Stiles’ type. Dark, broody, and Scott wouldn’t be surprised if the man was a little sarcastic.

If Stiles hadn’t been praising his new boyfriend to the high heavens these past two weeks, Scott would’ve suspected he was so eager to help the guy so he could flirt with him.

Realizing he’s been staring at the man for a while now and can’t put it of any longer, Scott pushes at the man’s shoulder.

‘Hey man, wake up,’ he says.

The man shoots up, and Scott stumbles back to avoid a getting head-butted. The small frown that had been forming between the man’s eyebrows turns into a scowl. The audience gathered around the bed disperses at the force of the glare.

‘What?’ the man growls.

‘I’m sorry, dude, but you can’t sleep here.’

The man only raises his eyebrows, like he knows but doesn’t care.

Scott sits down on the mattress.

‘Look, if you want, I can call a shelter. Or I could give you some money for a motel if you’d prefer.’

‘What? No, I’m not homeless,’ the guy says, eyes wide and shaking his head.

‘Dude, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about and I’m happy to help.’

‘I’m waiting for Stiles.’

‘What?’ Scott rears back a little. Was this some kind of stalker? Did the man get attached to Stiles after his friend had helped him that first time they’d found the man sleeping here?

‘Hey, Scott,’ Stiles greets him cheerfully. He drops down on the mattress on the man’s other side and presses a kiss to the man’s lips. The man’s glare softens into fondness. ‘I see you’ve met Derek.’

‘This is Derek? “The most beautiful man in the universe” Derek? “Best blow job of my life” Derek? “Sourbrows” Derek? “I think he asked me out on accident” Derek? “Soft beard” Derek? “I can’t be-‘

Scott is cut off from his surprised ramble by Stiles clambering over Derek’s lap and clamping his hand over Scott’s mouth.

‘Yes,’ Stiles hisses, his face bright red.

‘Best blow job, huh?’ Derek says smugly.

‘I already told you that,’ Stiles says. Then he rounds on Scott. ‘You are not allowed to say any more of what I told you about Derek. Understood?’

Scott nods and Stiles pulls away his hand.

‘Sorry I thought you were homeless,’ Scott shrugs with a sheepish smile.

‘It’s okay,’ Derek says.

‘Oh my g-‘ Stiles falls back on the bed, laughing. ‘I can’t believe it! Dude-‘ he slaps Derek on the arm ‘-I keep telling you to trim that beard.’

‘You like my beard.’

‘Yeah, I do,’ Stiles smiles up at Derek.

Suddenly, Scott feels like he’s intruding and decides to leave the two man to their fond smiling. He should find Allison so they can start planning a double date.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
